firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Hyacinthe
History In 1976, Saint-Hyacinthe amalgamated with La Providence, Saint-Joseph and Douville. Service de Sécurité Incendie de Douville, Service de Sécurité Incendie de La Providence and Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Joseph became part of the fire department. Another amalgamation took place in 2002. Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Rosalie and Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin were joined with SSI Saint-Hyacinthe. The department expanded yet again in 2016 when SSI Saint-Simon was merged into the department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1 '- 925, Rue Dessaulles :Unité 101 - 2008 Chrysler Sebring chief :Unité 102 - 2008 Ford Fusion prevention :Unité 103 - 2013 Toyota Camry :Unité 110 - 2011 Ford F-250 operation chief :Unité 201 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin) :Unité 301 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander Raptor tower (1250/250/16F/102' rear-mount) (SN#83844) :Unité 501 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Levasseur walk-around light rescue :Unité 601 - 2011 Pierce Impel pumper/tanker (1250/2000/50F) (SN#22326-03) :Unité 801 - 2008 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 HD utility :Unité 804 - 2004 Dodge Caravan prevention :Unité 805 - 2006 Ford Focus prevention :Unité 1801 - 2013 Bombard zodiac boat :Unité 1901 - 201? Cargo Mate off-road rescue trailer :Unité 1901 - 201? Argo 8x8 off-road rescue :Unité 1901 - 201? Fibre de Verre Abitibi evac medic sled :Unité 1904 - Research and cause trailer :Unité 3001 - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/350/105' rearmount) :Unité 9001 - 2013 Ford Escape 'Caserne 2' - 6775, Avenue Prévert, Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin :Unité 202 - 2008 Pierce Impel PUC pumper (1250/600) (SN#20801) :Unité 602 - 2009 Pierce Impel pumper/tanker (1250/2000/50F) :Unité 1802 - Rescue boat :Unité 1902 - 2001 Generator / light trailer :Unité 2202 - 2003 Haz-Mat/Fuel trailer :Unité 9002 - 2004 Dodge Caravan St-Hyacinthe_2002.jpg|Unité 2002 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80, © Éric Chagnon 'Caserne 3' - 13955, Avenue Morissette, Sainte-Rosalie :Unité 603 - 2010 Pierce Impel pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :Unité 803 - 2003 Ford F-250 utility :Unité 1103 - 1999 GMC C8500 / Les Carrosseries Dorchester walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 1603 - 2001 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal walk-around light rescue :Unité 1703 '''- 1999 Haz-Mat trailer :Unité '''9003 - 2006 Ford Focus 'Caserne 4' - 153, Rue Saint-Édouard, Saint-Simon :Unité 504 - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 light rescue :Unité 604 - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal / Amiral AC2500-4 pumper/tanker (1050/2300/20F) Assignment Unknown :2019 Dodge Durango Special Service utility :2019 Ford Explorer utility On Order :2018 ATV or UTV off-road rescue Retired Apparatus *2004 International 7400 / 1989 Almac tanker (-/2800) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Hélène-de-Bagot, body ex-Sainte-Rosalie) *2000 International S8100 / 1976 Tougas / 2003 refurb tanker (-/3200) (Ex-Saint-Simon) *200? GMC Safari service *1996 Volvo FE42 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) (Damaged in an accident in january 2004, Sold to Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec) *1995 GMC P32 / Fibro Van Max / FD-Built step van rescue (Ex-Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin, ex-Saint-Simon) *1994 International 9200 / Technova / 2003 refurb tanker (300/3200) (Ex-Saint-Simon) *1992 Ford AeroMax LS8000 / 1994 Levasseur / 2000 Levasseur refurb pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Saint-Simon) *1992 Pemfab T942 / Tibotrac pumper (1500/600) (Sold to Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec) *1992 Dodge Caravan service *1991 Ford LN8000 / C.P. Morisette pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Sainte-Rosalie) *1990 rescue *1989 Ford E-350 mini bus rehab *1989 International S2500 / Almac tanker (-/2800) (Remounted on a 2004 International 7400) (Ex-Sainte-Rosalie) *1986 Duplex Defender D450T / 1987 Thibault SkyPod platform (1500/50/105' rear-mount) (SN#T87-120) *1983 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (Donated to Honduras) *1981 FD-shops walk-around rescue trailer/extrication unit *1980 GMC P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (Ex-Sainte-Rosalie) *1978 Ford LN900 / ? tanker (?/2800) *1978 GMC C7000 / ? tanker (port./3200) (Ex-Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin) *1975 Ford LN900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin) *1974 Thibault ALGM426 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Sainte-Rosalie, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Pie) *1970 Ford LN900 tanker (?/2600) *1965 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#15658) (Ex-Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin) *1965 Mercury C850 / Thibault pumper (840/600) *1962 Chevrolet Spartan T60 / Thibault pumper (625/600) (Ex-Douville) *1958 Thibault WIT / Merryweather aerial (-/-/82' mid-mount) *1952 International L190 / Thibault pumper (625/600) *1948 International KB8 / Thibault tractor-drawn ladders *1947 International KB8 / Thibault pumper (600/100) (SN#NC50SP) *1947 tanker (?/1500) *1941 trailer pump (?/-) *1939 trailer pump (?/-) *190? steam pumper (?/-) External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Hyacinthe Station Map Saint-Hyacinthe Saint-Hyacinthe Saint-Hyacinthe Saint-Hyacinthe Saint-Hyacinthe Saint-Hyacinthe Saint-Hyacinthe